Twice Upon a Revolution
by AnonymousHannah
Summary: (Before the Music Dies Legacy) Two-shot prequel and sequel to The Place of White and Gold. Featuring backstory!hate!Licinius/Justice, backstory-backstory!Justice/Felicity, future!Deneb/Justice, Altair, and Lance. And Galaxy, Elara, Trey, and more.
1. Once

**Author's Note: So, a two-shot prequel and sequel to** _ **The Place of White and Gold.**_ **This one is a slight prequel, Licinius/Justice generation-centric, and the second chapter will be very much a sequel, Galaxy/Elara generation-centric. Thanks for reading, and please leave feedback!**

...

Saturday, July 22nd, Year 6, 11:07 PM

State of District Fourteen, Sector One, Quarters of Licinius Astral

Conspiracy Meeting of Licinius Astral, Justice Bane, Altair Morrose, and Lance Casimir

...

"What ever happened to fixing the system?"

"You can't fix this fucking system!" Licinius snapped, in response to Justice's question. "Our only chance is to fix the people are stuck _in_ the system!"

"And what happens at the next election, we start over?"

"It's better than getting nowhere at all!"

"What if we _did_ get somewhere?"

"We _won't_!"

"What if you're giving up too easily?" Justice jumped to her feet. "People can always be corrupted. You'd be taking two steps forward and one step back."

"Slow progress is better than none at all," he snarled.

"It wouldn't be none at all if you _tried—_ "

"—And what have _you_ done?!" he exploded. "Nothing, that's what!"

"Well, _you're_ the one who's abandoned all of our ideals! So what about who's in charge? What about _the_ people, the ones who suffer everyday and fight in our wars and get _nothing?_ "

"How are we supposed to _help_ them with the idiots in power?!"

"It wouldn't _matter_ who was in power if the system wasn't broken!"

" _That_ wouldn't matter if we had decent leaders!"

"And who is that supposed to be? We're _never_ going to find your perfect candidate, and we're definitely not going to find someone for the rest of time!"

"What if we _did_?"

"Well, we're not."

"That's a horrible argument!"

"It was _your_ exact argument!"

"—Both of you, stop!" Lance cut in. "Now you're just insulting each other instead of talking about the issues."

Licinius and Justice glared at each other. Altair spoke up:

"Neither of you are right. Screw the system, screw the leaders — why do we need either?"

"Because that would be anarchy," said Justice.

"And what's wrong with that?"

"There would be chaos. People need _order_."

"Do they?"

"Yes."

"—They need people to look to," said Licinius.

"They need a _system,"_ Justice argued.

"People don't _care_ about the system. But ask who the Minister is and everyone knows!"

There was a beat of quiet. Licinius smirked at being right.

"What if we could get them to care?" Justice tried finally.

" _Right,_ " scoffed Altair.

"They're not going to," agreed Licinius. "Without some _one_ in charge to get them interested."

Before Justice could respond, Lance said: "You need both. You need a combination of a good system _and_ good leaders."

"Because _that's_ going to happen," Altair continued mocking.

"Not helping."

Altair was quiet. Lance, too, seemed to see that his arguments were falling on deaf ears.

"The leaders will never improve if the people can't vote for them," said Justice.

"The only person we can't vote for is the Deputy," Licinius argued.

"Which is one of the only ways to become Minister!"

" _Technically._ "

"Technicalities can be important, Licinius."

"Well, 'technically', we're a district."

"Do you want to argue about that too, now?"

Lance, in the background, sighed.

"I don't pretend to understand your obsession with helping them," said Licinius. "They deserve what they got."

Justice, irritated, only said: "We've had this conversation."

"We've had all of these conversations."

"Well maybe if you ever _listened,_ we wouldn't have them over and over."

"You just want attention, don't you? You're all about people listening to you."

"I'm about the government listening to the _people_."

" _Right,"_ drawled Licinius.

"Well just because _you_ don't care doesn't mean we all have to be ignorant."

" _I_ don't care?"

"Your 'perfect candidate' is _you!_ You just want power."

"I want power for people who deserve it."

"And _you_ do? You want power for new people who are going to do the _exact same things—?_ "

"—The _right_ way!"

"And what is this supposed _right way_ utopia you're hoping for?" Justice continued questioning.

"One where the blind aren't leading the blind!"

"But not _everyone_ is blind! There _are_ good people, there _are_ good leaders who are never given a chance because they don't have _connections_!"

"Well they should learn how to _make_ connections!"

"But they're never given that opportunity! _No one_ is _ever_ given that opportunity!"

"Well maybe they should learn that things aren't fair!"

"But we're trying to _make_ them fair—!"

"—Again, for people who _deserve_ it!" snapped Licinius.

"Why doesn't everyone deserve a _chance_?"

"Because the average voter is an idiot, and that is the supposed best argument against democracy!"

"Well what if they're _not_ all idiots?"

"What if they _are_?"

Licinius yanked on Justice's ponytail, just to get her attention, to make her look at him. "Shut _up_ ," he snarled.

" _Make me."_

He slapped her, harder than she expected, and, angered, in response, she tried to kick him, which resulted in a scuffle that ultimately Lance and Altair broke up, pulling the two apart.

"Both of you, stop," Lance said again, releasing his hold on Justice, while Altair did the same with Licinius. Both of them glared, but neither made a move towards the other. "Your shouting matches and otherwise are not helping us."

"Just leave us alone," said Licinius, in a tone that made Lance and Altair back down. "Go home."

So, slowly, Lance and Altair did.

Alone with Justice, Licinius smirked. "Care for a drink of wine, Justice _darling_?"

She glared at him. "You're trying to impair my judgment."

"Not at all." He poured two glasses anyway and handed her one. "To the revolution?"

"Fuck you." She clinked their glasses together and they drank. Several glasses later, he tugged on her hair again and this time kissed her, and it was hateful, fiery and passionate and all of that anger finally had some place to _go,_ and Justice remembered her first kiss, experimenting with Felicity, and years later Felicity would be killed by Justice's future husband because he had to save the rebellion, and it was all so _messed up,_ and this was so _messed up,_ and, after with Licinius, Justice muttered, "You broke my fucking glasses," and laughed bitterly.


	2. Twice

**Author's Note: So, part two. Shorter, and more drabble-ish. Thank you again, and please review!**

…

Year 393, Various Dates

State of District Fourteen

…

Galaxy remembered being all of twenty years old, and taking a risk. She used her power as a Sector Three Representative to get herself into a holding cell where one of her fellow conspirators was being held before execution. They had told her ahead of time to not risk trying to help them escape, that would get her killed—but she took an emotional leap, and only wanted to say goodbye.

Instead, she walked in on the other conspirator getting tortured. And she wasn't supposed to see it.

And the District Fourteen officials were fair, they thought, so first they injected her with a serum that would blind her for the rest of her life. That was also torture, and she didn't even scream, and she certainly didn't talk.

So they let her go, and they killed the other conspirator because they had evidence, and Galaxy never saw anything again.

Elara had been furious that Galaxy had gone off on her own and taken that risk. She was furious at Galaxy in general, though she was usually calm about it. Because Galaxy wanted to use politics to win this war, and Elara simply wanted to help the people individually.

"How do you think you're going to achieve anything?" Galaxy had asked. "Yes, the people need to be helped; I agree completely. But that's not going to win the war."

"To have the people be happy _is_ to win the war."

"But under Headquarters' cruel jurisdiction, they will never be happy. Look at what they're doing now."

What Headquarters was doing now was trying to infiltrate Panem, and they had a horrible way of doing it. They were training kids to be victors. Little kids. They'd been doing it for a long time. Thirteen years ago, when Trey Dracco was five years old, he'd been "reaped" for the District Fourteen "Games", along with twenty-three others. They were taken from their families, briefly trained, and then put into a locked area outside of the district to compete. The top eight would be let back into the district to train more.

Trey Dracco went into those woods and part of his mind never came back. His Sector partner, Sony, they called her, joined the "Career" pack, and he didn't. He wasn't allowed; he was too small. And he watched from the woods as they brutally killed her for suggesting they split the alliance peacefully.

That alliance was led by the girl from Sector Four, Mella. She was a baby psychopath, and she enjoyed all of the killing she did. She was the one who was left, along with Trey, thirteen years later. And they'd been put into a room with weapons and told that only one could come out.

It was Trey who did. He was then sent to Panem to volunteer, and he won those Games, too.

As much as anyone ever won those damned, damned Games.


End file.
